Universal Change
by Ovni
Summary: What happens when a fan of Lilo and Stitch: The Series and fanfictions of it finds himself surrounded by the very characters? Eric, a fanfiction author, finds out. Please review! UNDER HIATUS
1. School Schedule

Okay, this is a new story, if that isn't obvious enough. Anywho, here's the idea behind it: What would happen if a fan fiction author suddenly found themselves stuck in the very show they write fan fictions about? Well, I pondered that, and this is the result. Told from first person POV of a fictional fanfic author. Well, let me know if you have any suggestions if it should be the normal show series or a fan fiction incident that happens!

* * *

An alarm buzzed. I opened my eyes, groaning. Monday. I hate Mondays. It was the first day of the school year. I had received a notice at the end of last school year that my family was moving to Hawaii. Of course, this was good news for me. My favorite show, Lilo and Stitch, is set on the same island I'm now living on. I checked my email real quick. No stories were updated. That's calming, knowing I won't be missing anything.

I arrived at the high school about an hour later. I received my schedule, and like everyone else, I was nervous. Here's how it looked.

First period: English 9. Teacher: N. Pelekai

Second period: Algebra 1 Teacher: S. Bingham

Third period: Adv. Biochemistry Teacher: J. Jookiba

Fourth period: French 1 Teacher: M. Baker

Fifth period: Art Teacher: N. Smith

Sixth period: P.E Teacher: Coach Winston

Seventh period: -free- Teacher: -free-

Most of the teachers I didn't recognize. But the first and third periods...something was wrong. The first one, I wasn't sure why. But I'd defiantly want to get a good look at this third period teacher...J. Jookiba...

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, you're the new kid, right?" came the voice. I looked around. The only person I saw was a girl with brown hair and gray eyes. She was about three inches shorter than me. Also, it was obvious that she, like me, wasn't from around here.

"Yeah...I'm from Nevada. Name's Eric. What's yours?" I asked. She just grinned.

"Michelle. Hey, you've got the same first five periods as I do." she said, looking at my schedule.

"Yeah....I want to get a good look at some of these teachers...first impressions are important things." I said. _'But first impressions aren't the only things' _I thought to myself.

"Good point." Michelle said. At that time the first period bell rang. Time to see who's who.

* * *

Okay, short first chapter, I know. But don't worry, more will come. Remember, Eric is fictional and so is Michelle. Please review! 


	2. BioChem lab

Okay, second chapter here. The last one was short. I'm amazed I interested anyone with this...okay, enough of that, on to the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Walking around trying to find First Period. That's how I spent the first thirty minutes of class. I'd have liked to find the classroom sooner, but I didn't pay attention during orientation. Finally, I found the classroom. I opened the door and found that only 7 other people were in the room. Michelle was one of them.

"You're lucky...the teacher had to go to the office." she said, smirking. "If it weren't for that, you'd probably be writing lines or something." she finished.

'_Or something is right.'_ I thought. "Okay, I get the picture, I'm late. Where's the rest of the class though?" I asked, taking a seat next to Michelle. She grinned. She seems to have a habit of doing that.

"They all decided to stay home...I wonder why?" she said/asked, still grinning innocently.

"Probably first day jitters...I almost wanted to stay home today too." I responded. At that time, the teacher walked in.

"Ahh, Mister Bridge. So good of you to join us." the teacher said. I didn't get a good look at her because Michelle chose that time to poke me in the ribs with her pencil.

"Busted." she mouthed, still grinning.

"You're lucky this is the first day and that you're not my sister, because otherwise you'd be grounded for a month." Ms. Pelekai said. I looked at her. Other than the hair-in-a-bun thing and the professional dress, it looked just like Nani from Lilo and Stitch, only a few years older. Not to mention they shared the same first initial and last name...but I'm still skeptical. How would she land a teaching job? "Are you going to be joining us down here on Earth anytime soon?" she asked after a few minutes. I had taken some time to stare out the window and think.

"Yes Ma'am." I said, unsure of what else to say. After all, if this was Nani, I wouldn't want to be on her bad side. The bell rang, and it was time for second period. This time, I followed Michelle to class. Nothing eventful happened...we filled out a survey, got some papers to sign, and got a student handbook we were supposed to receive in first. And so we arrived at the class I was most interested in.

"Be the coming in. Please being taking your seats." the teacher said in an accent that strongly reminded me of whom I suspected this was. One glance at the teacher confirmed it. My third period, Advanced Bio-Chemistry, was being taught by Jumba Jookiba. Life couldn't get any weirder. Especially since these were TV characters we were being taught by. Michelle seemed unfazed by this. She either didn't watch Lilo and Stitch or didn't care. "We are being having lab today. No of that nonsense about papers or forms." Dr. Jookiba, as he preferred over Mr. Jookiba, said. That surprised me. Within a few minutes, everyone was settled into the chemistry lab. Dr. Jookiba picked up some papers and had a kid sitting at the station next to mine pass them out. "We'll be the seeing how much you are the already knowing." he said simply. I looked at my paper.

"Psssst. Any idea what to do?" Michelle asked. She wasn't grinning now. She had taken one look at the equations, and like me, was puzzled. I knew basic chemistry, but this...let's just say Carbon isn't an element I'm good at working with.

"Nah...but I think I can wing it." I said. I knew what not to mix together, so I reached for the HCl, or hydrochloric acid. Michelle and I got pretty far into the lab before I made the stupid mistake of knocking the vat of acid over. It didn't start sizzling away at everything it touched like I thought it would, but I jumped back anyways. Michelle, who apparently knew how to handle acid spills, dumped who knows how much soap on it. What ever the acid was doing stopped, cause I no longer saw fumes coming off of it. Dr. Jookiba came over.

"Very good. It is appearing that you are the knowing basic safety. No forms for you to fill." he said before walking away.

Since the lab hadn't been contaminated during the acid spill or the subsequent soap pouring, we continued our lab. All the while, A girl across the lab with raven black hair kept whispering to Dr. Jookiba. I assumed that this was just a repeat student, so I just continued with my lab. But when the solution began glowing blue, it attracted everyone's attention.

"Whoa...is that supposed to happen?" the black-haired girl said. It didn't register until now that Michelle and I were the only people in the school who weren't Hawaiian. Oh well.

"Good. Very good. You are being the first to complete lab Mister...Eric?" Dr. Jookiba said. I nodded.

"Yep, Eric Bridge. So what was the lab about?" I asked, the beaker still faintly glowing.

"Illuminating solution." Dr. Jookiba said. The girl behind him mouthed something, but I couldn't make it out. But I had a sneaking suspicion who the girl was now. But I got distracted again. Michelle started poking me again with her pencil.

* * *

Okay, chapter two...not very good, but it'll lead somewhere...trust me. As soon as I figure out where to take it after the next chapter...Anywho, please review!


	3. Troubled Thoughts

Third chapter here...not much to say....thanks to everyone who reviewed...on to the chapter!

* * *

"Michelle, what is it with you and poking me with a pencil?" I asked her after school. The girl who I figured was more than likely Lilo was walking home, and oddly enough she had a BLUE koala. So I knew one thing: everyone here is older than on the show. Odd.

"Hey, you're the one who's easy to poke." Michelle said in defense.

"And? Did I sign a legal contract saying you could poke me?" I retorted. Michelle pulled out a legal looking document with a forged signature on it. My signature.

"Maybe." she said innocently.

"You forged my signature...and you don't even know how it looks!" I protested. She just grinned innocently.

"You signed that paper in first period. I forged it from that." she said, still acting innocent. I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

That night, after I got to my house (down the street from Michelle's), I decided to check something. I signed into Yahoo, and immediately the whole **9 new messages** thing popped up. With nothing better to do, I checked my email. Most of them were just story update notices, but one from a guy named Phantom UFO peaked my interest. I double clicked and read it. An author wanted me to draw some of their experiments. So, with little to do, I went ahead. But a thought kept troubling me while I was drawing...how in the world could all of this be happening?

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But it leads to something really interesting coming up. You'll see. Please review!


	4. Art Class

Well, fourth chapter here...figured out a plot until I get a suggestion. Anywho, please, don't mistreat the coconuts...Pleakley would lead them into battle if you do...-shifty eyes-

* * *

The next day was pretty uneventful up until Weirdness 101 as I now called third period. Michelle was sick, so I had no lab partner. That seemed to be all we do, labs.

"Okay, we are being the making organic compounds today. Would anyone be the explaining definition of organic compound?" Dr. Jookiba asked. Both my hand and Lilo's (I think it's Lilo, but she's too old to be the same one from the show I think) shot straight up.

"Ah, Lilo. Yes, what is being answer to question?" Dr. Jookiba said, faking a look at his clipboard.

"Uhhh...any compound using carbon or revolving around such a compound?" Lilo (I'm sure of it now) said. Though not entirely correct, she still got the extra credit points. Oh well.

Later, while working on the lab, I noticed something odd. The chemicals we were making looked oddly like the spine of a DNA strand. I made a note in a notebook I had decided to keep to convince myself I'm not going entirely insane. But while doing so, I accidentally knocked a few pictures I had drawn of some experiments from TV and the fan fiction website. No one seemed to pay attention to them, but when I moved to pick them up, I noticed Lilo staring at them out of the corner of my left eye. None of the pictures could be readily identifiable from the distance she was sitting at...so I thought. I put them away and went back to making notes about the labs and such. All the while she kept looking over at me every time she thought I wasn't looking. Thank goodness for a wide range of vision.

Shortly after fourth period, during Art Class, I decided to take another look at my notes. They didn't add up to much more than basic biology at this point, so I let it rest. Lilo, who shared the same fifth period as me by some fluke, was busy drawing what appeared to be Stitch thinking. I had chosen a different subject (we had to draw anything we felt like), going with a more interesting theme: a painting of a painting of a painting of a painting...well, you get the paintin- I mean, picture. I wasn't too thrilled with it, but the art teacher decided that she just _had_ to show it to the class. This wouldn't have been a problem except for one thing. I was good at doing tight detail. Lilo was more of an overviewer than a detalist. So we got made partners. This wouldn't have been to bad also, if I didn't have to give her my address and vice versa so we could do paintings after school.

That afternoon, I was lounging in my room, working on a picture of surprise, a tater tot farm (I'm a Weird Al fan), when someone knocks on my door. I open it, thinking it was Michelle. Instead, it was my art partner and her blue 'koala'. Was I confused? Oh yeah.

* * *

Sorry this couldn't have been a longer chapter, but I have to build up suspense, don't I? -evil grin- Anywho, please review!!!


	5. Paintings and DNA

Okay, chapter five here. I figured I've made everyone suffer long enough...for now. Anywho, thanks for the reviews, now on to chapter five!

* * *

"Cool room...so what's your idea for a picture?" Lilo asked, looking at my desk. It had the tater tot farm picture on top, but scattered underneath that were...fan art pictures. Fortunately these were mostly of spaceships from kennyoftheorangehood's first fan fiction. But one wasn't from that story. It was basically a picture of several fan experiments of kenny's (he had asked me to draw them), only it wasn't in color. I should mention I rarely do color, but that's irrelevant, so on with the situation. I'm standing there like an idiot while the worlds most effective blue wrecking ball goes sniffing around my fish tank (I had 7 goldfish at the time, now I have 6. Wonder where it went?). Trying to be, well, polite, I invited Lilo in. She either wasn't going to ask about the pictures she saw earlier or she was just waiting until some other time to ask. I shuffled a few papers on my desk and slipped the group picture into a folder so she wouldn't see it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, my dog's very curious. Stitch, get out of there!" Lilo said, laughing as Stitch slid down the laundry chute. Well, that settled who was who.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh...oomph." were the noises that came from the laundry chute. Apparently mom had forgotten to put a basket under the chute. Oh well.

"Ummmm...sorry about the....mess." I said, motioning towards the bed, which I rarely made.

"That's okay. My house is usually messed up." Lilo responded, looking over at a painting hanging on the wall. This one was (fortunately) a painting of an imaginary plant that grows in Idaho (the tater tot plant.) "Cool plant. Did you paint that?" she asked. I just shook my head.

"Nope, only drew it. A friend of mine in Nevada painted it." I said truthfully. I wasn't good at painting at the time, just drawing. I haven't improved much, but that's beside the point. "If I had painted it, there would be paintball splatters everywhere." I added.

"Cool. So what do you think we should do for Art? You seem to be pretty good at drawing stuff in large amounts. Like those pictures you dropped in class earlier..." She said, nodding. So she had seen them for sure.

"I dunno...right now my main focus is a tater tot farm." I said, showing her the picture I had been drawing. After a few minutes of brainstorming, we chose to table the choice until whenever the next time we got the chance to think about it arose.

The next day in school, nothing too unusual happened up until 3rd again. The lab was simple: create four key chemicals for a later lab. I took one look at the chemicals. I couldn't pronounce them, but I know what they are referred to in science: A, T, G, and C....the four chemicals that make up the rungs of the ladder we call DNA. This week was already a 12 out of 10 on the weirdness scale, and it was only Wednesday.

* * *

Okay, chapter five there. Not much action...very short...but just to let you know, if any author wants to be mentioned, just ask. Also, kennyoftheorangehood was copyrighted by me two years ago. Please review!


	6. More Thoughts

Okay, chapter 6 here. I've got a four day weekend, so I might as well update, right? Anywho, not much to say, thanks for the reviews, on to the chapter!!!

* * *

"Okay, something is wrong here..." I kept repeating to myself. We were making DNA. But this didn't seem right for some reason. Well, either he was having us make living creatures, or this was just going to stop just before programming a cell or something. Either way, this seemed wrong. I looked over at Lilo, who didn't seem to recognize the chemicals. Boy is she going to have a field day when she finds out what we are doing. But, since this was a part of my grade, I decided to go ahead with it. But I stepped up the notes I put in my journal, just so I can see where this is going.

After that and fourth period, in which all we ever do is learn French, during Art, I looked back over my notes. The labs seemed innocent enough...but I'm sure that's what the Federation thought too. Lilo, who was sitting across from me, looked up from her drawing, which wasn't finished yet. "What's that?" she asked.

"Journal...I'm looking over what we do in ABC." I responded truthfully. She gave me a puzzled look until I clarified. "Advanced Bio Chemistry."

"Oh. Okay...what for?" Lilo asked, pressing for more info than I'd like to give. I sighed.

"I'd rather not explain it...at least, not here." I said, looking back down at my notes. She obviously got it, because she didn't ask again.

A little while later, I revisited a thought that kept popping up in the back of my mind...if I were to make an experiment of sorts, what would I want it to do? I'm not a 'take over the world' kind of guy...heck, I barely want to take over my room. So I wasn't sure...until the 319 episode came on. The show kept going, despite I was now living something similar. That was when the idea I thought I'd never have came...a pet. So if I were to make an experiment, it'd be one to comfort me...but then the technical stuff came up, so I dropped the idea...temporarily.

About 3:30 I was finishing up my homework. I didn't have a seventh period like most people, so I got to go home early if I chose to. Which I did. So anyways, I was in my room on my computer. I'm normally not into emailing people for help, but I did anyways. I emailed everyone I knew that wouldn't think I'm crazy my current situation. I then waited a while (five hours), passing the time with reading updated stories and working on my drawings. Sooner than I expected (I was expecting a seven hour wait period at least), I got a reply.

* * *

Okay, sixth chapter here. I REALLY need to know what the reply should be, so EVERY idea you have is needed. Anywho, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Accidents

Okay, seventh chapter here. To Anonymous but Eager: It's okay...you gave me enough of a suggestion to work. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a bit rough, so I might replace it later. But who knows, it might just be the best one so far. On to the chapter!

* * *

I opened up the reply, and got on of the strangest emails ever. Here's how the email basically looked...

_Fanartist626 writes: I need some help with a situation...if you got this email, it means I really need help. I moved to Hawaii and now, like it's some universe shift or something, Lilo is a classmate of mine and Jumba is my science teacher. Any idea if I'm just going insane or is something else going on? Sincerely, Eric._

That was my part. The part that was even stranger was next...

_Kennyoftheorangehood writes: you're joking right? You need help? Oh well...anyways, if what you are saying is true, all I can say is you aren't going insane if everyone around you doesn't notice this the way you have. It's probably like you said, a universe shift, or something...it is possible that two universes merged, creating the scenario you are describing. But since I'm not a quantum physics expert, I dunno. _

Let's just put it this way: that email scared me. If kenny, the most insane person I know, understood me, I'd hate to see what happens next.

The next day was a school day. Michelle was STILL sick, so I had to suffer another lesson in the proper use of an ellipsis (that little ... thing). Like I didn't know it was used to trail off or lead into another thought. Anyways, Ms. Pelekai (I'm not going to call her Nani for obvious reasons) seemed to hover around my desk a lot...and I haven't done anything wrong yet this school year! I hate it when teachers do that...

Shortly after Second Period, during the break before Third, I took one last look at my notes. I had added some stuff to them over night about what I would do if we were making living creatures (experiments). They all still seemed fluent with what I figured was going on, so I went ahead into third. Oddly enough, on the dry erase board, the name Ms. Wendy was written. And of course, mono-face himself (or herself) was sitting at the desk. I wasn't so sure of this, so I reminded myself of a rule I learned for chemistry back in Nevada: if the reaction appears to go out of control or if the teacher starts screaming, RUN! Lilo had a somewhat nervous look as well, so right before the bell rang, I gave her the same piece of advice I gave myself. "Hey, be ready to run at any minute. Subs usually don't know what they are doing." I said. She gave me a 'I know that already!' look, and I went to my lab table across the room.

Apparently we were continuing the DNA labs from yesterday. I had made the proper amounts of each chemical, and was busy working on something else unrelated, when I made the same mistake I made in the first lab...I knocked some chemicals over...but this time, they got into the chemical stuff...There was a flash (I had started for the door at this point), but when it cleared, a pod sat there. I was confused, but I figured that I might as well take it. I made it (by accident) after all. Pleakley hadn't seen it, so I stuffed it into my pocket hurriedly, EXTREMELY worried that I had done something wrong. Lilo seemed to have noticed I stuffed something into my pocket, but she didn't see what it was, so I was safe on that front. As far as I knew.

* * *

Okay, messed up chapter...but please review! 


	8. Jumba's Ship

Okay, new chapter here!!!! Not much to say except I'm glad this is turning out acceptable...when I first had this idea, I thought most people would flame big time...glad they haven't. Anywho, on to the chapter!

* * *

When I got home that afternoon, I checked the answering machine, like always. This was partly to check if I got any calls, and partly so that my parents NEVER got a bad call from a teacher. Anyways, there was a message. I hit play, and a very disturbing message came up. 

"Ahh, This is to parents of Eric Bridge. I am being Dr. Jookiba, his science teacher at Kokaua Town High school. We are having special science project, and I am needing him to bring his part by house later. Other than that, am pleased to report he is having perfect score so far. If you are the needing to be contacting me, I can be the reached at..." he droned on with a phone number I doubt my parents would remember.

"Duh, it's only the first week. What else would I have?" I said to myself about my grade. I assumed he was talking about the pod (teachers typically have cameras hidden in the classrooms I've learned), so I put it in a pickle jar and then filled that with vegatable oil so that the pod wouldn't come into contact with water. I defiantly didn't want to take chances. After all, I might have made something horribly destructive. Or it might be a dud. But better safe than sorry, that's what my parents used to preach.

After I got my homework up (My parents never get home before 6:30), I headed out. I didn't know exactly where their house was, but Kokaua town was a lot smaller in real life than on TV. Only after an hour and a half walk I found it. I knocked on the front door (it was new), and who other than Jumba (He must have been expecting me) opened it.

"Ahh, Eric. Was thinking you might being showing up. Wondering why I called, yes?" Jumba (I can call him that after school hours I found out) said.

"No, not really...unless you count this..." I said, pulling out the pod (still in the pickle jar with the vegetable oil in it). "Any idea what this is?" I asked. I had a good guess, but I couldn't tell them that. At least, not yet.

"Ahh, yes. Be the coming with me." he said, brushing past me (nearly knocking me over I might add) and heading to a (dramatic noise here) red lump sticking up through trees. When we got there, I had no choice but to say a few words.

"If it isn't the mother ship." I said mockingly. He didn't pay any attention to it though, so I shut up.

"Please, be the coming in." he said, going up the ramp. Pretty sure I wasn't going to get abducted, I followed. "Place jar with pod there. Will be the explaining shortly." he said once were inside. I put the jar on a counter and just looked at a chair blankly. A mechanical arm (he probably didn't know what was in the jar) unscrewed the lid off and extracted the pod. "Ahh, was thinking this was what am thinking was." he said as the pod was placed on a scanner. "Is being interesting though. You made this by accidental, no?" he said, looking at me.

"Yeah...now what is it exactly?" I asked. I wanted a straight forward answer, and that's what I got.

"Is being dehydrated experimental creature...will be knowing what exactly when being activated." Jumba said. I had to keep up my façade of not knowing what these things were, so I asked.

"Activated?" I asked. Of course I knew what it meant, but he didn't know that.

"Has to be awakened, so to speak." Jumba 'clarified'. The mechanical arm dropped it into some water and nothing happened. We waited a few seconds...nothing happened. "Is being dud." he said after a few seconds. The pod was removed and when it was being blow dried, something I didn't expect (I expected it to happen in the water) happened. It activated.

* * *

Okay, cheesy chapter. Makes little sense. But remember, the pod was an accident, but Jumba thinks Eric might have enough skills to be taught a few things...remember, the Federation can't touch a human as long as they stay within Earth laws...and if I'm not mistaken, there was none on the show outlawing experiments. Anywho, please review! 


	9. Marshmallows

Okay, chapter nine here...I wasn't very happy with the way the last chapter turned out, but reading it when it's posted, I realized something. I AM going somewhere with it! I just realized that! Anywho, now that I remember where I was going, on to the chapter!

* * *

"What the heck just happened?" I asked, blinking. I knew what happened as far as it activated, but by heat rather than water?

"Ah, am not the certain. Am thinking heat activated it." Jumba said. I was tempted to say duh, but looking at the thing I had made (On accident I have to keep reminding myself), well, it was creepy. I remembered the time I was thinking what I would make if I made an experiment...it looked EXACTLY like what I was planning if it ever came down to, well, making an experiment. But I didn't plan this. Don't you just love the irony?

"Whoa..." I said. Let me describe what was there. First off, picture Yaarp. But yellow instead of blue. And with amber colored eyes rather than black. Anyways, it also (for some reason I have no control over) made a trilling noise every time it was touched. You know, one of those noises Mr. Stenchy from the show always made. But they weren't as annoying, which was a plus. Also, it certainly wasn't acting evil. So I just stood there, poking it every few seconds just to see if it was real.

"Am not thinking poking earthling creation is not good idea." Jumba said. Finally I caught him in something proving I wasn't insane.

"Earthling huh?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "That's something I'm not called often."

"Heh heh heh...being the never mind, okay?" Jumba asked nervously. I nodded like I understood or something.

"So do I take this thing home with me or leave it here?" I asked. The response was one I didn't expect.

The next day, I woke up and did the normal things, but with one added thing. Making sure there were enough marshmallows out to feed my 'earthling creation' as Jumba put it. I found out shortly after taking it home that it (still don't know if it's male or female) loves marshmallows. Anyways, while it was gorging itself on marshmallows, I slipped out for a little walk. For some reason, it was cold in the mornings, so I had my favorite windbreaker on. In any case, after the short walk (nothing eventful ever happens while I'm out walking for some reason), I get tackled. Of course, by the still unnamed marshmallow lover. But then the school bus decided to show up, so it was off to school for me. Unfortunately, said creation of mine hitched a ride in my book bag (which was empty cause the homework wasn't due for a week). I hate it when that happens.

* * *

Okay...short and brief, yet it makes the last chapter seem less idiotic. Anywho, please review! 


	10. Emergancy in First Period

Chapter ten here...I have little to say other than this: why not use a German experiment against Frenchfry? Anywho, on to the chapter!

* * *

It wasn't until first period that I figured out that I had a guest with me. And that wasn't until it jumped out of my book bag. And remember, Nani teaches my first period. As soon as she saw it, she ran over to a phone and called Jumba and asked for Lilo to be excused from the next few classes. So this had apparently happened before. But fortunately, they weren't needed. It just walked around looking for marshmallows...

Lilo burst in (all the other student's had fled in panic at Nani's urging) and saw it first. As soon as Jumba arrived (it was his planning period I learned), a very interesting conversation ensued.

"Jumba, which experiment is this?" Lilo asked. Nani waited for Jumba to answer before cutting in.

"Is not being mine-" Jumba said, getting cut off as usual.

"What are you doing creating something that does...what?" Nani said in surprise. Lilo looked at him then at it, then back at him, then back at it, then finally at me.

"Let me guess...he had something to do with it?" Lilo asked Jumba. I didn't appreciate being referred to like that, but I didn't say anything. The marshmallow lover was burrowing back into my book bag, apparently trying to get some sleep.

"In a word....yes..." Jumba said nervously.

"Let's just put it this way...I accidentally made it in lab the other day when Pleakley was subbing." I said. Jumba looked at me in surprise when I mentioned Pleakley (they never told me about him, so I basically just revealed that I know some stuff.). "Anyways, yeah, I'm to blame. If anyone wants to make a big deal about it, go right ahead and do so. By the way, I have no idea what it does besides eat marshmallows, so if it blows something up or something, I'm not at fault."

"Hold on...you made an experiment? I knew you were trouble..." Nani said. I was about to say something sarcastic, but Lilo interrupted.

"He's not trouble, he said it was an accident...besides, I think it's cute." Lilo said, looking at it. Oh great, she likes me and thinks my experiment is cute. What's next?

* * *

Chapter Ten done...please review! 


	11. Weirdness After School

Okay, new chapter here. I HIGHLY appreciate the support for this story...as in if I could, I'd give everyone who reviewed 10K and a new Italian sports car. Anywho, I currently have writer's overload (opposite of writer's block), so I'm trying to sort out which ideas I'm going to use and which ones I'm not, so please forgive me if this chapter does some loops. Anywho, enjoy!!!!

* * *

After the whole incident in First Period, I got sent home for the day for 'causing a disturbance and disrupting the learning process.' So essentially, I was suspended for a day. Which stinks, I might add. I was looking forward to Art class today. Anywho, I was just about to grab a soda and commence with the homework (I asked all my teachers right before they kicked me out of the building, I don't want any zero's) when the doorbell rings. I opened it, and the person I had expected filled pretty much the entire doorway. "Let me guess...it's about the 'experiment', right?" I asked. Cobra just lowered his shades a bit.

"You do realize that you could have gotten into serious trouble today." he said/asked. I wasn't really sure which. I just nodded to make him happy, and he continued. "I understand that there is no law against them here, nor against creating a living creature. I also understand this incident was an accident. But I am warning you. One more incident like this though and the Federation could perform a raid on the government."

"Hold up. You just said there was no law against creating them. And if Earth was under the Federation's jurisdiction, wouldn't I already be on my way to some planet or something? So that means I couldn't get in trouble and the government has nothing to fear." I said, picking out the flaws. If it's anything I don't believe, it's when the government tries to lie by leaving out some or all of the facts. Or twists them around. Or flat out lies.

"If you look at it that way, yes. But the government would rather not take that chance." Cobra growled. Then, he left. Very odd in my opinion. The government was a lot better before this whole 'don't get on the aliens bad side' policy was adopted. After all, isn't that what the military is for? I pondered all this, then decided on two possible courses of action. A, I could let it rest and just hope that Jumba doesn't get into trouble (he IS my biochem teacher after all) or B, antagonize the government and see what happens. Now at this point, I picked A, but being me, I knew it would come back to B. But I hope not any time soon.

Later that evening, Michelle came by. I still couldn't come up with a name for the marshmallow lover, and I wasn't expecting any more guests (unless you count UGF as a guest, but they never showed). She came in by herself (all the girls I know seem to do that), so I was surprised. Especially since she was supposed to be sick.

"Hey Eric, I heard you got suspended!" she said, bursting into my room. This was okay and bad at the same time. It was okay because all I was doing was typing a story that like my others, I probably wasn't going to post. It was bad though, because she had a bag of marshmallows with her. Guess who wound up on the floor screaming because they were being 'attacked' by a marshmallow loving yellow Yaarp look-a-like?

"Hey, get off of her...those aren't your marshmallows!" I said, dragging it (I'm going to call it Marshmallow because of it's favorite food) off of her. Marshmallow didn't struggle as much as I expected, but when Michelle got up, she laughed.

"Hard time controlling your...what it is exactly?" she said after a few minutes of laughing.

"It's a rare breed of a New Zealand Swamp Koala..." I said quickly. It really had some truth behind it, because the marshmallow used to be made the mallow of a plant found in swamps and marshes. Hence the term 'marshmallow'. Michelle didn't seem impressed, which was good for me because then I wouldn't have to prove anything. Maybe there were a lot of people here now that had pets that weren't exactly normal.

"Okay...anyways, what exactly happened at school? And why did your pet attack me?" she asked. Those things I could say without having to lie, so I told her everything that she needed to know.

"Well, Marshmallow here stowed away in my book bag. And it's addicted to marshmallows...they used to come from swamp plants you know." I said. She raised an eyebrow, but then went on to a subject I wish she had NEVER brought up.

"So...Lilo seems to like you." she said. I groaned inwardly, and gave her a confused stare outwardly.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

"She was, pardon my slang, checking you out the other day in lab and art when I wasn't sick." she explained. Why is it girls always notice these things decades before I do? I didn't see a connection until just earlier today!

* * *

Okay, longer chapter than normal...but that's a good thing!!! Anywho, please review!!!! 


	12. Tour of Kokaua Town

Okay, new chapter here before anyone bites my head off. Anywho, before I start, I would like to clarify two things. First off, I am not a muffin or a penguin. People seem to confuse me with those for some reason…Secondly, I am not planning on doing a sequel to this story, but I will continue it for as long as possible. Anywho, thanks for the reviews (and advice. My computer won't let me replace 'w' with 'v' for Jumba though.), On to the chapter!

* * *

Well, fortunately, there was no school the next day (in-service, you just got to love it). So I headed over to Lilo's, mainly for two reasons. First was to tell her I had an idea for a painting. Second, I wanted to ask Jumba if it would be legal to create a plant. A tater-tot plant I mean. Anywho, when I got there, everyone was gone. If that's not odd, I don't know what is. So I decided to go for a walk in town. After all, I needed to get to know where everything is. But back to the subject. I was walking past the shaved ice store when a somewhat familiar voice came from behind me.

"So you're the new kid at the school. Well, I advise you to stay away from Weirdlo. You might catch her weirdness like Victoria did." Who other than Myrtle Edmunds would say that?

"Sorry, but you obviously don't know me. So if you really feel weirdness is contagious, then you might want to stay away from me. And besides, who'd want to be friends with a geek like you anyways? I wouldn't." I asked. That question left her a little shocked, because as I was walking away, she just kept asking 'Geek?' over and over again…life is good. Anyways, that wasn't the only person I ran into that I really wasn't too keen on meeting. Picture this. I'm walking along when a tangerine/white (it looked kinda like orange sherbert stripped vanilla ice-cream manifesting a tornado) blur races past me. I counted under my breath to see the normal time Gantu would take to show up, and by the time I got to 7, guess who barreled through the bushes? That's right, the worlds second biggest idiot (the first was my last math teacher), Gantu.

"Get back here Trog!!!" the moron was yelling. Well, since I'm not any match for a whale with a plasma cannon up front (nor from behind for that matter), I stepped to the side and kicked a box in his way. Who knew it would work? So while he was groaning (I didn't want to get accused of abusing a whale), I slipped around him and continued on my tour of the town. I made it halfway to the next block when AGAIN the tangerine/white blur goes past me. Followed shortly by a blue blur roughly two and a half feet shorter than me and a bigger blur screaming "Get him Stitch!" I was not too keen on getting in the way (Heck, I barely registered that it was Lilo), so I just let them chase down whichever experiment it was. I'm amazed they haven't caught them all yet. Oh well.

Later that evening, I headed back to my house, and yet AGAIN something weird happens. If it weren't for the fact that TV's weren't supposed to blow up, I wouldn't have thought it weird. But yeah, my TV exploded while I was away. And Marshmallow, being Marshmallow, was eating marshmallows. Where it got so many marshmallows I'm not sure, but an entire pile was sitting in the corner. That's where the yellow Yaarp look-a-like was sitting. "Man, how am I going to explain this to my parents?" I asked myself. Marshmallow looked at me for a moment. "Not you, the TV. They'd probably buy all of Wal-Mart's marshmallows for you." At this, Marshmallow made one of those happy noises that have no name. "I'm dead when they get home." I said, flopping down onto one of the three bean bag chairs I have in my room. Marshmallow looked at the TV, and very much to my surprise, fixed it.

* * *

Okay, this chapter had little to do with the rest of the chapters, but it's key anyways. How, I can't say until later on…you understand (I hope). Anywho, please review! 


	13. Marshmallow's power

Well, new chapter here…In case anyone hasn't noticed, I'm concentrating on this one and Trapped in the Lab, but when I get this one done, all that energy goes straight to Secrets Revealed, so if you were hoping I'd update it, well, I'm debating an idea, so please wait. Anywho, back to being about this story: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, and say Welcome Back Mimic! Anywho, I don't own Lilo and Stitch (No one here does I think, but who knows?), any similarities between any of my characters and real people, living or deceased is purely coincidental, on to the chapter!

NOTE: I am currently facing grounding penalties for the charge of not making a good grade in math, so if I don't post any chapters for a while, you'll know why. And despite that terrifel had a very similar opening to his/her story that has a similar scenario, I hold no grudge. After all, someone actually thought this could be used as a springboard. But still, it was kinda a surprise....but hey, I didn't copyright the scenario, so I can't do anything except wish him/her luck...

* * *

"Ummmm, hey Ms. Pelekai, This is Eric. Can I talk to Lilo?" I asked. I called Lilo's house for two reasons: if she wasn't home by now something was up, and secondly, Marshmallow fixed my TV. Which was a bit more than just dented by the way. 

"Hey, what's up Eric?" Lilo asked, laughing at something.

"Marshmallow fixed my TV." I said.

"Huh? Why's that so important?" she asked, calming down.

"It was pretty much a shell earlier." I said. She didn't say anything, so I continued. "Don't know how, but the screen was busted and the insides were cooked when I got home. I complained about it like anyone would, and then Marshmallow zaps it with this ray thingy. It was as good as new after that." I finished. More silence. Then…

"That's GREAT!" she exclaimed happily.

"Huh? I'm not a mind reader." I said, confused.

"It's got a power that's good!" she explained.

"Oh…well, that is good, I guess. I don't want anything evil in my room when I'm asleep." I joked.

"That's true…say, can you bring Marshmallow by some time? We've got to introduce it to Stitch and Jumba has some things to get fixed that Nani won't let him touch because he might blow them up…Besides, we can get Jumba to tell us if it's a boy or a girl." Lilo said. I agreed, and hung up. Not rudely, just a normal 'seeya later, goodbye.' type hang-up.

The next day, after school of course, I swung by Lilo's house. Oddly enough, there was a box outside filled with flyers for 'Save the Lawn Gnomes From Extinction', but it probably was Pleakley's, so I didn't touch it. I knocked on the door, and Marshmallow poked it's head out of my book bag.

"Oh hey Eric. Oh good, you brought Marshmallow! But why's it in a backpack?" Lilo asked. Stitch came up behind her, and apparently thought Marshmallow was one of Jumba's experiments, because he ran into Jumba and Pleakley's room.

"I can't carry it in my arms…it'd probably squirm out and go exploring or something." I said truthfully. The last pet I had that I carried in my arms disappeared and was found on a four lane highway, flat as a pancake. Needless to say, I'm not taking any chances any more.

"Oh, okay. Well, come on in. Nani's not home yet though…something about a faculty meeting." Lilo explained. Stitch came into the living room, hiding a yellow gun behind his back rather unsuccessfully.

"Excuse me, but may I ask: Why do you have a taser behind your back?" I asked him. I didn't say plasma cannon because then I'd be in serious trouble and hey, tasers are yellow in color.

"Oh, sorry." Stitch said, but he apparently didn't know I was aware that experiments existed, because he then added "Bark!" to the end of it.

"Oh-Kay then." I said under my breath. Marshmallow jumped out of the bag, and being Marshmallow, began looking for some of the white snack food.

"NO Stitch…it's already a good experiment, so we don't have to capture it." Lilo said. Stitch had been pointing the plasma cannon (which I assume was loaded with net) at Marshmallow.

* * *

Sorry I can't add more at this time, but I'm kinda in trouble. Anywho, please review!!!! 


	14. An Explanation

Okay, another chapter here! Thanks for the reviews, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Why did you call it a taser?" Lilo asked me shortly after telling Stitch not to fire at Marshmallow. I wasn't sure whether to be honest or not, so I went with the whole 'honesty is the best policy' route. Of course, it wasn't easy to come up with a working honest summary…

"Well, first off, I didn't want anyone to know that I know that it was a plasma cannon, presumably loaded with net." I said. Lilo gaped, so I continued. "As and crazy as this may sound…I'm kinda from a parallel universe…where this is all a TV show…"

"TV show? Prove it then." Lilo said skeptically. I sighed.

"Stitch is experiment 626 created by Jumba Jookiba, former head scientist of Galactic Defense Industries. Stitch wound up here on Earth after hi-jacking a red police cruiser, and you bought him at the animal shelter for two dollars. There was basically a three way tug-of-war between you, the now former captain Gantu, and Jumba. But then Stitch was resentenced to exile here on Earth. Later you and he activated experiment 221 after Jumba got alien-napped by Gantu, who was then and still is working for Doctor Hamsterveil, who is a white gerbil. And then there were 623 experiments left to be captured, which where I'm from, made up the series. In one episode, Jumba made a 627 after Stitch's ego got too big. In another, Stitch fell in love with Experiment 624, Angel, but she was working for Hamsterveil, but things turned around and that episode had an almost happy ending but Angel got alien-napped by Gantu at the last second. In another episode, Experiment 355 caused you and Stitch to switch bodies." If that wasn't enough information that I wasn't supposed to know, then no amount of info would be. Lilo was silent for about five minutes, apparently at a loss for words.

"How…why…how do you know all this? Even if it was a TV show where you are from…" she said. Apparently this was a bit too complex to wrap her head around…heck, it was too complex for me to wrap MY head around. And I'm the one it was happening to!

"Gaba?" Stitch asked. He apparently couldn't understand it either, which for me was a relief. Marshmallow, who was rather unsuccessful at finding the treasured 'white gold', looked over at Stitch, apparently interested in Turian, or Kweltickwanian, or whatever it was that Stitch spoke.

"That was a fun time…" Lilo said, apparently remembering something.

"Come again?" I asked. I'm no mind reader, but I was pretty sure she was thinking.

"When 355 swapped me and Stitch…I'm not sure if he liked it, but for me it was fun…" she explained. I had expected her to say something else, so this was kinda surprising.

"Ahhhhhh…well, I understand if I have to leave." I said, pretty sure that I was going to get kicked out. Of course, I was assuming that scenario based on any normal person's reaction.

"No…we might want to talk to Jumba though…because if what you said was true, then something's probably going on." Lilo said, reasoning out the situation. Marshmallow looked at Lilo, and apparently had gotten very used to her. Well, if you call purring getting very used to her that is.

"Ahhhhhh…" I said, thinking. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but hey, I had to split it. Anywho, please review! 


	15. A few odd Events

Well, I took a look around, and I've found out something: this story is by far the most popular one I've written. I wonder why? Oh, one more thing. This story DOES have a connection to two of my other stories, but it's not going to develop into anything big. Anywho, thanks for the support, thanks for the reviews, I don't own Lilo and Stitch, on to the chapter! (That was pretty to the point, wasn't it? XD)

* * *

"Ahhhhhh, Lilo, Eric, come in. What is the being the going on?" Jumba said, seeing us in his doorway. Apparently, he thought something was wrong. Sure, Lilo was looking very confused. Sure, Stitch kept pointing at me and saying something to Jumba in whatever language he speaks. And sure, Marshmallow was sitting on Stitch's head for some odd reason. But to me, none of this merited concern.

"Hey, if any of us knew, you'd probably know also." I said, being my usual defensive-when-interrogated self. Unfortunately, this was the biggest tip-off.

"Okay, now I am the knowing something is being the up." Jumba said. Apparently, this wasn't his first experience with overly defensive people.

"Well, Ummmm, Jumba? He's kinda from another dimension." Lilo said, gesturing at me.

Well, five hours and a severe migraine later, Jumba was just staring at me in the same way Lilo had when I finished telling her…but it took a lot more information to convince him. "Well, that's pretty much all I know…oh, and Pleakley's first name is Wendy." That little tidbit of info was the little tidbit that completely convinced Jumba that I wasn't from around 'here'.

"Could be work of a later experiment….has a power with side effect of mixing up dimensions…" Jumba said. Now that I understood, but it was VERY surprising…after all, I was friends with another fanfic author and artist who has an OC experiment with a similar resume…

"Would the number happen to be 636?" I asked. Jumba didn't respond in the affirmative, but as he didn't respond in the negative, it was a possibility. Lilo, on the other hand, took the liberty of staring at me some more. All the while, Stitch and Marshmallow were staring at all three of us, looking at Jumba, then Lilo, then me, then back at Jumba, and so on. It was kinda creeping me out.

A little while later in my room, Marshmallow (who was determined to be a she) was sleeping on my pillow, purring softly for some reason or another. I was sitting at my desk, uploading documents to the fan fiction website, FINALLY letting everyone see my work. Of course, I expected a lot of flames (When you write a story with all the characters OOC, that tends to happen), but I wasn't too worried about them. Hey, when you're surrounded by the very characters you are writing about, you tend to not care what everyone else says is OOC and what isn't. Know what I mean? Anyways, at about 3:30 pm local time, a knock came on my bedroom door. "Tis only a visitor. Only a visitor rapping at my chamber door. Only this and nothing more." I said to myself. I opened the door to find Michelle and someone who looked oddly like Victoria standing there.

"So, do we hop in and start saying Nevermore or what?" Michelle asked, smirking.

"Ha ha, very funny. What's going on?" I asked, not really in the mood for smart alecs at the time. "Did your nest have a shortage of Weird Al CDs again?" I can give as good as I can get sometimes.

"Don't start with me fanartist626…I know important reviewers." Michelle said suddenly. THAT caught my attention. Big time I might add. "Anywho, I wanted to introduce you to Victoria…the local Weird Al's biggest fan."

"You mean until I got here." I said, not letting Michelle knew I knew that she knew what I knew was what she knew that I knew what she knew was that I'm a fan fiction author…if your brain hurts from trying to understand that, don't worry. My head hurt just as much before hand. And with a sweeping gesture at my DVD shelf, clearly labeled music videos of Weird Al songs, I wiped Michelle's smirk off her face. Life is good.

"What are those?" she asked, blinking.

"Those, my friend and respective guest Victoria, are music videos of EVERY Weird Al song that has a music video….and the ones I couldn't find a music video for, I made one for." I said, laughing. The look on their faces…if I had had a camera, it would have been a Kodak Moment for sure. Within minutes they were swarming the DVD player and each had a literal arm load of music videos. Like I said before…Life is good.

* * *

Okay, how was that for a chapter? Please review! 


	16. Hardware Store

Well, another chapter here…to answer the questions, YES Angel will get rescued later on….and as for whether Eric and Lilo are going to be a couple…you'll have to find that out yourself. (hint hint) Anywho, due to a lack of sanity, here's a new chapter! Note: I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the song Hardware Store by Weird Al Yankovic.

* * *

I didn't pay much attention to the songs that Michelle and Victoria were playing. After all, I had completely memorized each one. But a certain song caught my attention. This one we couldn't find a music video for, so my friends back in Nevada and I had made our own music video for it…

_Nothin' ever (ever) happens in this town  
__Feelin' low down (down), not a lot to do around here  
__I thought that I would go right out of my mind  
__Until a friend told me the news  
__He said, "Hey! You know that vacant lot  
__Right behind the gas station? Well somebody bought it  
__And on the spot their gonna build a shop  
__Where we can go buy bolts and screws."  
__Since then I've been walking on air (air)  
__I can barely brush my teeth or comb my hair  
_'_Cause I'm so exited and I really don't care  
__I've been waiting since last June  
__For this day to finally arrive  
__I'm so happy (happy) now just to be alive  
_'_Cause any minute now I'm gonna be inside  
__Well I hope they open soon!_

_I can't wait, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
__When are they gonna open up that door?  
__I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
__Goin' to the  
__Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the  
__Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the  
__Hardware Store!_

_In my sleeping bag I camped out overnight  
__Right in from of the store, then as soon as it was light out  
__I pressed my nose right up against the glass  
__You know I had to be first in line!  
__Gonna get me a flashlight and a broom  
__Want a pair of pliers for every room of my house  
__See those hacksaws? Very very soon  
__One of them will be all mine!  
__Guys with nametags walking down the aisles  
__Rows of garden hoses that go on for miles and miles  
__Brand new socket wrenches in a plethora of styles  
__All arranged alphabetically!  
__And they're doing a promotional stunt  
__There's a great big purple sign out front  
__That says every 27th customer  
__Will get a ball peen hammer free!  
_

_I can't wait, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
__When are they gonna open up that door?  
__I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
__Goin' to the  
__Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the  
__Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the  
__Hardware Store!  
__I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
__Goin' to the  
__Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the  
__Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the  
__Hardware Store!_

_(Ahhhh) Would you look at all that stuff?_

At this point an image of every item named flashed acrossed the screen as it's name was highlighted at the bottom. This part was extremely hard to keep up with, going twice the speed of the rest of the song.

_They've got Allen wrenches, gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters  
__Trash compactors, juice extractors, shower rods and water meters  
__Walkie-talkies, copper wires, safety goggles, radial tires  
__BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidifiers  
__Picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters  
__Paint removers, window louvers, masking tape and plastic gutters  
__Kitchen faucets, folding tables, weather stripping, jumper cables  
__Hooks and tackle, grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles  
__Pesticides for fumigation, high-performance lubrication  
__Metal roofing, waterproofing, multi-purpose insulation  
__Air compressors, brass connectors, wrecking chisels, smoke detectors  
__Tire gauges, hamster cages, thermostats and bug deflectors  
__Trailer hitch demagnetizers, automatic circumcisers  
__Tennis rackets, angle brackets, Duracells and Energizers  
__Soffit panels, circuit breakers, vacuum cleaners, coffee makers  
__Calculators, generators, matching salt and pepper shakers._

_I can't wait, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
__When are they gonna open up that door?  
__I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
__Goin' to the  
__Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the  
__Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the  
__Hardware Store!  
__I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
__Goin' to the  
__Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the  
__Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the  
__Hardware Store!  
__I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
__Goin' to the  
__Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the  
__Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the  
__Hardware Store!_

And so the song ended. Yeah, it's my favorite Weird Al song….of course, the music video we made could have been better….but apparently both Michelle and Victoria liked it.

"Man, you really go all out with the music videos, don't you?" Victoria asked after three seconds, watching it fade out.

"Yeah well….it was kinda my idea for it…but if you'll notice, it's the only one I'm in. My friend John had to direct it." I said truthfully. Marshmallow opened an eye for a few seconds, but then went back to sleep. Apparently she (I'm probably not going to get used to that now.) wasn't too interested in Weird Al stuff.

"That was cool…lets watch it again! Oh great, I have to go….otherwise Mom'll kill me." Michelle said.

"You're more than welcome to borrow it if you want." I offered. Hey, I had more than one, so I wasn't too worried about losing it. She took it promptly and left, setting a new land speed record I'm sure. Victoria looked at me.

"Well, I kinda have to go too…I have to be at the luau in a few hours and I need to practice my hula." she said. And with that, she was gone as well. I walked over to my favorite bean bag chair, one that had a spray-painted Blue Angels logo on it (My dad got it at an air show) and plopped down into it. I've had good days, and I've had okay days, and like everyone else, I've had bad days…Today, on the other hand…was the BEST day I've ever had.

The next day was a school day (as usual, Monday is always a school day. Some things never change.). I woke up with the feeling that something EXTRA unusual was going to happen. Yeah, so much for having no idea when things are going to happen.

* * *

Okay, it was kinda on the short side, but if you count the song, it was one of the longest I've ever done for this story. Please review! 


	17. A school Dance

Well, Absh will be happy because of this chapter…then again, I've planned this for the past three chapters…Anywho, please review, I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Please Review!

* * *

The next day was normal starting out. I read a poster for a school dance that would take place tonight. Which is really weird, school only started a week ago. Oh well. In First Period, Nani (Ms. Pelekai during school hours) was talking to us about the dance.

"There is a dress code: no gangster style clothes." she said, answering some guy's question from the other side of the room. Michelle raised her hand, and from the smirk on her face, I could pretty well guess what her aim with this question was.

"What about dates?" she asked. Nani looked at a sheet of paper.

"Dates are optional, but it might be better if you have one to go with." Ms. Pelekai said. "If you were referring to asking who my sister is going to ask…well, I won't call out any names." But just as soon as she finished, she coughed. The cough sounded oddly like Eric, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. I was too busy doodling again. Class continued without incident, but shortly after it ended, on my way to second period…well, I knew today was going to be unusual. I was walking along, and Lilo runs past me and slips a sheet of paper into on of my books. I was about to ask her what it was about, but she just did the SHHHH motion and then ran off. Confusing…

I didn't get around to reading the note until third. Fortunately, Jumba was lecturing us on the importance of oxygen, so I got to read it without interruption, as Michelle sits two rows away. I took it out and to my surprise, found it didn't have a return address. All the notes at my old school did (it was so that punishment was fairly distributed.) I opened it and a message in very neat cursive was there. It took me a while to decode (I can't write in cursive, let alone read it sometimes), but here's what it said when it was completely converted to print.

_Eric,_

_Tonight is a school dance and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me…sorry this is so sudden, but it's just that…well, you probably know by now. Let me know before school is out._

_Lilo._

It was odd for a girl to ask a guy in my opinion…at least, at my school, it rarely went that way. There was a PS also, something about not bringing along Marshmallow, which made EXTREME sense…after all, today was National Marshmallow Appreciation Day…one of those obscure holidays no one knows about unless they read a calendar about obscure holidays…but she had a crush on me. I knew that much…but my main question was this: why?

Well, after Jumba had finished his lecture, he gave us a group assignment (groups of two) to complete. Michelle went off with some guy who looked a lot like Keoni, so I was left wondering who I would have to work with. Lilo came over though, and she had one of those "YAY I'm with him!" looks. The lab work went okay, figure out a way to release the most oxygen from a cup of water. Really easy…just run an electric current through it! But halfway through setting up the equipment, Lilo decided to ask.

"Well….what's your decision?" she asked, looking me in the eye to make sure I didn't lie. I hate when girls do that, it creeps me out.

"I honestly don't know…I mean, as friends, yeah…but still…I mean, come on. I'm not even from this dimension…I just don't know…" I said, thinking it out. She waited a few minutes to see if I would make up my mind, and for once, it may have paid off for someone to wait for me. "Hmmm….Okay, sure, I'll go." I finally decided. Her eyes just seemed to light up, but that could have been because the electrical current decided to spark at that time. I get the feeling something more was going on, but who knows?

* * *

Okay, it was short but crucial…leads to something later on. Anywho, please review, and check out exp.DNA's stories too. He needs some support…Anywho, please review! 


	18. Rescue Mission

Well, I am back on for a while…Anywho, sorry about the wait. But the good news is this: This chapter will be in much better detail of the events than the last chapters…of course, this means it will be longer and therefore take longer to write…Anywho, please review! (Disclaimer: Ovni does not own Lilo and Stitch or take responsibility for the dust bunnies revolting.)

* * *

I got home that afternoon, unsure of what I had gotten myself into. Sure, I remembered what had happened so far. There was a dance tonight and I was "going" with Lilo. But it always gets more complicated…

I started on my homework about thirty minutes after I got home, for two reasons. 1.) the show quit playing and was replaced by some show I've tried my hardest to forget about. 2.) I was bored. You know how it goes. Anywho, the homework took about an hour. So it was 4:00 when I was done. The dance was at 7:00. Three hours….yeah, like that'll be enough time to think this all out.

I spent roughly 35 minutes pacing the floor of my room, trying to figure out what I had gotten myself into. I swear, the carpet was a full half-centimeter thinner when I stopped. I looked at my fish tank, and my 6 remaining fish. They just stared back, opening and closing their mouths in unison….creepy. I thought for a moment, and then decided on something to do to pass the time…I was going to find my second favorite character from Lilo and Stitch….the frog. Knowing how weird things happened around here, I figured it wouldn't be long at all. And for once, I was right.

Anywho, an hour before the dance, I had managed to find the frog, and what do you know, it was exactly as amusing in person as it was on TV…

I headed back home, mainly to find something to wear…after all, my shoes were muddy. I got there to find that no one was home. Oh well. I picked out some good clothes (not formal, just presentable, like black blue-jeans and a nice dark red shirt) and waited. I decided to watch some TV to pass the time…

Within an hour I was on my way to the high school, mainly because I went to Lilo's house and she wasn't there. No one was, for that matter. I arrived at the gym to find that the dance was just about to get under way, so that means I wasn't late. Unfortunately, scanning the crowd, I noticed Lilo wasn't there. I waited a while, just walking around and talking with a few people, avoiding Myrtle, and drinking punch. Unfortunately, Myrtle decided to 'try again'.

"So Weirdlo didn't show up? Figures, she's just a weirdo anyways. Why don't you come hang out with the cool kids?" she asked, looking as ugly as ever. Yeah, I had just about enough…..

"Cool kids? Where?" I said, looking around like I was searching for them. "I don't see any…oh, you were referring to yourself. Well, where I'm from, kids like you get shoved into lockers and flushed down the toilet for even trying that stunt. I mean, come on: You look like a computer nerd, you are arrogant, pompous, and spoiled beyond reason, and one more thing: you suck. Have I made myself clear?" Myrtle just gulped and looked around, obviously hoping someone would stick up for her. Of course, no one did, the only piece of justice concerning her that I've ever seen. She ran off after a few minutes of trying to come up with an insult, but for some reason, she couldn't think of one…well, any that phased me.

Another thirty minutes passed, and still Lilo hadn't shown up. I didn't worry a whole bunch like a paranoid person, but something was definitely out of place. I was sure she didn't forget or anything, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't skip this…and right when I had gotten to a possible answer, Nani burst into the gym. She didn't say anything, just looked DIRECTLY at me and motioned for me to follow…yeah, I was scared. Teachers usually say something unless someone is in SERIOUS trouble. Of course, I had to follow her out into the hallway.

"Where's Lilo!" Nani screamed as soon as the door to the gym closed.

"How should I know? She hasn't shown up here yet…how long has she been gone?" I asked, thinking slightly.

"A couple of hours…she went to go get an experiment from Gantu with Stitch and said that she'd be back in thirty minutes. She hasn't come home yet." Nani told me, doing her usual panic-y thing. That got me thinking…

"Wait…she went to get an experiment? Which one?" I asked.

"I dunno, some pink one…uhg, when she gets home she is so grounded." she said, leaving.

"Oh great…man, I was hoping to stay away from his ship." I said to myself, resolving that well, if I knew about the experiments, I might as well help out occasionally.

Fifteen minutes later I was at Jumba's ship, looking around while Jumba babbled on about some new plasma cannon.

"Is much different caliber than normal plasma cannon…compact…also, has stylish silver color." he babbled.

"That would mean anything to me why?" I asked, still looking at a safe that I knew for a fact had 628's pod still in it. Mainly because I had seen him open it and remove the pod, inspect it, then put it back, but also because it's the same one from the show. Unfortunately, I didn't see the keypad combination, so no point trying to get the pod.

"Well, if not-so-little little girl and 626 are the being on Gantu's ship as prisoners, stands to reason someone being rescuer would be needing plasma cannon." At this, one of his four eyes (the top left one) winked…

"What are you suggesting? That I rescue them?" I got a response I just knew was coming…

"Well, you are only one else who is knowing layout of Gantu's ship, so…yes." Why did I even bother asking?

Thirty minutes later, I was outside Gantu's ship, toting a silver plasma cannon (which looked oddly like a water gun) and some ring thingy from the Yin and Yang episode…the force field like one. The door (thankfully) was open, so getting inside wasn't a problem. It seemed a bit darker on the inside than I remembered from the show, and there were burn marks (circular) all over the place…apparently, someone had been shooting. I managed to get to the elevator without incident, but that was a problem. The elevator makes noise going up, and I'm not exactly capable of climbing up walls…

Oddly enough, a very grating and familiar voice filtered down, louder than the elevator would be. I decided I should take the risk and use the elevator. I managed to get to the top, and to my surprise, didn't wind up in the place I had expected. I was in some sort of cargo area, which had ANOTHER elevator on the other side…"Funny, I don't remember it being like that on TV." I said to myself. The voice was even louder now, and I could make out some of the words…

"You incompetent fish-face of a minion, I don't even know why I am the wasting minutes of my valuable time on you and your pathetic excuses." was the first voice, who I'm sure was Hamsterveil.

"But sir I-"

"But nothing! Now send me experiment 626 so that I can break him like I did to experiment 624, or I will be calling you many nasty names and abuse you verbally as well as physically!" At this I chuckled…what could a gerbil that is smaller than a plush pillow do to a whale? And I'm sure he's used similar lines before. But still, it was louder than the elevator, so I took the next one up, having the plasma cannon drawn, just in case.

As soon as I got to the top of the elevator, I ran to behind the nearest crate. "This is crazy, I can't do this…what am I thinking?" Fortunately, no one noticed my whispering to myself. I looked around the crate, and saw Lilo and Stitch in teleported pods, Hamsterveil on a view screen screaming at Gantu, but no 625. As soon as I realized this, guess who came up the elevator behind me.

"Hey fish-flanks, did you want your sandwich toasted?" the teddy-bear said, looking very briefly at me.

"No-" Gantu started.

"STOP WITH THE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!" Hamsterveil screamed. 625 walked over to where I was, which surprised me. The next thing surprised me even more.

"Gantu's to preoccupied getting yelled at. Now would be a good time to get your friends out of here." At this, I blinked.

"Wait a minute…aren't you supposed to be on his side?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, well, he'd lose them anyways, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to help…Hey fish-flanks, where do you keep the plasma cannons?" he said, surprising me.

"In the drawer by the control panel, like always 625. Now sto-"

"STOP WITH THE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!" Hamsterveil screamed (again).

"Well, there you go. Just keep him away from that drawer and you can get them out okay." 625 said, heading towards the elevator. I pondered this for a minute, mainly because 625 on TV was slightly more lazy than this one, and also because Gantu didn't have his holster. I decided that now would be just as good a time as any to take some sort of action.

* * *

Okay, it's a confusing chapter, but it DOES lead somewhere. Anywho, please review! 


	19. Successful Rescue

Well, chapter 19 here. Before anyone says anything, the main reason 625 was a tad bit OOC was because a lot of time has passed and naturally, he'd have changed, right? Anywho, please review, and now for our feature presentation. (Disclaimer (a necessary evil, just like homework): Ovni does not own any Disney shows or any other TV show, aside from The Pet Rock show that never aired for some reason.)

* * *

As soon as Hamsterveil hung up (which was fifteen minutes after I arrived), I decided to put my plan into action. Unfortunately, I would need a huge distraction…one not even 625 could possibly help with…but for some reason, just as soon as I thought that…

"Experiment 537 activated. Primary function: electrical storms." That was Gantu's computer…almost immediately he ran towards the elevator, right past me. As soon as I heard him reach the second elevator, I poked my head around the corner of the crate. Sure enough, there were three teleportation pods, two of which with occupants. I wasn't even sure they knew I was there, but there was no use trying to open them directly. I aimed at a computer console, pulled the trigger, and held my breath. Nothing.

"Man, that just had to happen, didn't it?" I asked myself. I looked at the charge meter and found out why: no battery power. Why did I even bother? But something clicked. I ran over to the drawer 625 had mentioned earlier, and sure enough, there was a plasma cannon with some juice in it. The only problem was that it was too big. "Okay, what to do, what to do…" Oddly enough, no one had noticed I was there. In frustration, I threw the plasma cannon at the control console, which for some no good structural reason, blew up. Luckily, that caused the chamber things to open. But that really didn't cross my mind at the time, because I was too busy wondering what I had just done. A voice behind me caught my attention though.

"Hey Stitch, look, we're out!" Lilo said from behind me. I turned around and headed back over to where I had dropped the first plasma cannon. As soon as I picked it up, a blue koala came up behind me and said something, which I figured meant something along the lines of 'Someone's Over Here!' Lilo came running, and lets put it this way: I cannot describe a more awkward incident that has happened to me so far.

"Hello…Uhhh, what brings you here?" I asked, being a moron. Hey, I'm not exactly the king of coolness, or whatever it's called.

"Eric, what are you doing here? Don't tell me Jumba sent you." Lilo said, as confused about my being here as I was about 625 helping.

"Then in that case, I'm not going to say anything. But anyways, are we going to get out of here before Gantu gets back or what?" I asked, thinking.

"We've gotta rescue Angel first." Lilo said, thinking.

"Ih. Rescue bushi bu." Stitch agreed. I slapped my forehead out of stupidity (I had momentarily forgotten why they were here in the first place.)

"Okay…only problem: I have no idea where she would be…" I said, leaning against a wall. Very much to my surprise, it turned like a trick wall, and I wound up on the ground in front of a cage. Stitch scuttled in on the wall, momentarily reminding me of a blue crab. Lilo followed and gasped.

"What, I'm okay." I said, brushing myself off. When I turned around though, I saw what the gasp was about. Inside the cage was a pink experiment that for some reason was just crying, and hadn't even noticed anyone. Stitch snatched the plasma cannon from me and took out the batteries, put them in the other way (turns out they were just in backwards), and blasted the lock off of the cage. Angel looked up and almost as soon as she saw Stitch stopped crying. Within a few minutes, I was back outside in the main room (Sappy moments like that deserve time alone), trying to figure out how to get the elevator back up. Unfortunately, Hamsterveil made a call at that time.

"GANTU YOU PATHETIC FISHFACE, WHERE IS MY EXPERIMENT?" the white gerbil screamed. I had a momentary leave of my senses and walked over to the view screen.

"I am sorry, neither Gantu or 625 are here at this time, please leave a message and maybe they'll get back to you. Maybe." I said. Hamsterveil blinked.

"Who are you? AND WHERE IS GANTU?" he asked, angry. Stitch walked up and gave me the plasma cannon back before going back over to the elevator.

"I am sorry sir, but you have the wrong number." At this, I pointed the blaster at the screen and fired. Oddly enough, it had no recoil…nor was it violent. I walked over to the elevator, where everyone else was. "You have no idea how much I always wanted to do that." Stitch looked at me for a moment and then muttered something to Angel. All the while Lilo gave me this weird 'who are you and what did you do with the other guy' look. I wonder why?

Fifteen minutes later, we were all outside the ship. Angel was trembling slightly, Stitch was clutching her like most people clutch life preservers when they are out in the open ocean, and Lilo was still staring at me. Unfortunately, it was now just starting to rain, and the closest thing anyone had to an umbrella was that ring force-field thingy. Only problem with that: it was too small to do very much good. Stitch had gotten a huge amount of giant fern-like leaves and was trying to make an umbrella, but it didn't work too well.

"Here, use this." I said, laughing and tossing the afore mentioned ring thingy to him. Stitch studied it momentarily to make sure of what it was.

"Takka." came the response. Lilo looked at me again.

"Why'd you shoot the view screen?" she asked, confused. I laughed again.

"Well, it's something I've always wanted to do since the second movie went out…why pass up an opportunity? Besides, he gets on my nerves…I don't see how he can scream so much and not have throat damage." came my response, surprising her.

"Second movie? Oh yeah…now I remember…but still, where'd you get the plasma cannon? It was too small to be one of Gantu's." she asked, looking at the now wet plasma cannon.

"Jumba had this crazy idea that since I watched the show, I would know enough about Gantu's ship to rescue you…three." I said, counting to make sure I didn't forget something or offend Stitch. "But anyways, it's his. Well, I think it's still his. Guess I'll have to ask when we get there."

* * *

Okay, it's not as long as the last chapter, but it's still pretty long for me. Anywho, please review! 


	20. Back to the Ship

Well, good news: I can get on the computer on weekends. Bad news: this is the only story I'm updating this weekend…unless I manage to squeeze out enough time to write another chapter for another story. Anywho, I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Eric isn't a real person (to the best of my knowledge), please review, and now for our feature presentation.

* * *

"You know, I can't help the feeling I forgot something…" I muttered to myself. Lilo gave me an odd look for the umpteenth time. But that reminded me of what I forgot. "Man!" I said, slapping myself in the forehead. "Gantu's after an experiment.

"What? How do you know?" came Lilo's response. I sighed.

"Gantu's computer said that experiment 537, an electrical storm causing one, was activated. That's why he left." I said, thinking. We turned on a path and arrived at Jumba's ship, only to see Gantu running past with orange silly string like goop sprayed all over him. "What in the name of tater tots…" I said, breaking into a run. This wasn't needed, though. Jumba was just re-entering his ship, followed by Sparky and another electrical experiment. Lilo came up behind me, still walking. Stitch and Angel followed. Jumba turned around.

"Aha! Eric, Lilo, 624 and 626. Was wondering when you four would be the getting here." the four eyed teacher/genius said.

"Hold up…you KNEW I'd get back safely? With them? How in the world did you know that?" I asked suddenly. Jumba chuckled.

"625 apparently figured you would be needing distraction, so called me and I activated 537." he said. Lilo looked at him in surprise, Stitch following suit.

"625 called you? Why would Sandwich Boy do that?" Lilo asked.

"As to that am not having slightest clue. But please, come inside. Is looking like it will be the raining soon." Jumba said, lowering the ramp the entire way.

"It's been raining the entire way here." I mumbled, entering the ship for what was the third time (for me). I looked back over at the wall-safe and something flashed to my mind from the TV show. "1-9-5-1-2-5...wait, I don't remember memorizing that." I said to myself. Jumba looked at me and made a shush motion.

"They are still not the knowing about 628." Jumba said too quietly for Lilo to hear. I doubt Stitch heard him either, but Angel's ears twitched back towards us, so I think she might have heard it.

"Okay then…so anyways, who's plasma cannon is this? You never said who's it is, just who gets to field test it." I said, remembering the plasma cannon I had put in my pocket to keep it mostly dry.

"Am having no idea." Jumba said absent mindedly. "Am going to be busy now, please be the going away." he said, walking over to a counter with what I was SURE had blueprints for an experiment on it.

"Hey Eric, you coming?" Lilo called from the ramp that led outside.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'm coming." I responded.

The next day was fairly uneventful. Everyone at school was talking about the dance, which reminded me why I had to leave. But hey, from the sounds of it, nothing good happened. Anyways, we made it up to Fifth period before anything interesting happened.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter, but it clears up some stuff. Anywho, please review! 


	21. Whose Line?

Not much to say, I don't own L&S or Whose Line, apologies to the cast of Whose Line and Chris Sanders if any of them read this, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Will Eric Bridge, if he is in the building, please report to the front office? He is being dismissed." a voice over the intercom called. I stared at it, confused. But I decided that if it was my parents, it wouldn't be worth upsetting them. So I quickly gathered my stuff and headed out the door to the office. And when I got there, who else other than Cobra Bubbles would be standing there? He didn't say anything, which led me to believe I was in trouble. A few minutes later, however, showed me why I was being picked up by an "ex" member of the CIA. We pulled up at a lighthouse that looked oddly familiar, and he motioned for me to get out of the car. A fairly large egg-shaped space ship was there, painted what appeared to be lemon yellow, or something like that. Outside of it was a zebra-ish alien with a very big collar… 

"This is the human who 'accidentally' created something?" the Grand Councilwoman asked. I didn't say anything, but Cobra nodded.

"Every bit of evidence suggests it was accidental. Might I remind you, the Galactic Federation cannot take military action in this case." he said. Well, I guess the government changed its policy. The GCW studied me, which made me rather uncomfortable. For all I know, I could be heading to some off-planet jail, or even worse, prison.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before we make our judgement?" the GCW said to me.

"Well, other than the fact that I'm just as confused about this incident as anyone in my situation would be, no." I said quickly, which may have gotten me in trouble.

"Hmmm…We'll be leaving then." she said, still looking at me. "Prepare the ship." she said into a comm.-link thingy. Two raptor-aliens in white suits moved forward, which to me, suggested something that shouldn't be happening.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I'm not even close to being a citizen of the Galactic Federation and this planet has no laws against experiments, accidental or otherwise. I'm not breaking any laws." I said suddenly, much to my surprise. The two lizard-dudes lowered their plasma cannons, and the GCW blinked.

"Oh yes…my mistake." she said, in a tone that made me feel like she was upset at that. "We'll be watching you, however." And with that remark, she boarded the ship, followed by the two raptor people. Cobra looked at me. I can't really read the faces of CIA people, with them being so serious and all, but I could swear he was smiling a bit.

"You just saved yourself from a lot of trouble." he said. I had one of those sinking feelings that this was only the first time I'd meet the GCW like this.

Later that day, I decided to channel surf, seeing what I could find to watch. A new episode of Whose Line Is It Anyways caught my eye, so I decided to watch. But this episode really caught my attention.

"Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter…yep, just like how many movies Chris has directed." Drew Carey said, which made me wonder who he was referring to. I didn't remember there being a Chris on the show. "Anywho, on the far left, the side closest to me I mean, we have the human Karaoke, Wayne Brady! The only guy to actually work on a cartoon in the entire studio, Chris Sanders! The Canadian Animutation star, Colin Mochrie! And the really tall guy who doesn't count, Ryan Stiles!" I grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Lilo's house.

"Hey, Lilo? Go to the Family Channel…yeah, that one. See the guy on the left? The one next to Wayne Brady…no, not that guy, that's Drew. Yeah, that one. You know who he is?" I asked.

"No. Who is he?" Lilo asked, confused.

"You remember me saying that you and Stitch were cartoon characters where I'm from?" I said. I didn't bother waiting for a reply. "That's the dude who produces the show, writes some of the script occasionally, and voices Stitch."

"You're joking." she said, slightly confused.

"If I was, you'd be laughing right now." I said seriously. "Yes, they're doing Weird Newscasters. Call you back. Bye."

"Okay, Colin will be the news anchor. Chris will be the co-anchor. Chris, you're doing a voice-actor who has just met the character that they voice. Wayne will be the sports guy. Wayne, you're an FBI guy who is suspicious of Colin having connections to the Internet Mafia. Ryan will do weather. Ryan, you're…I can't believe this…Drew Carey." Drew Carey said. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Okay, the show will be the next chapter. Please review! 


	22. Whose Line Part Two

New Chapter. I don't own Lilo and Stitch or Whose Line Is It Anyways. On to the chapter.

* * *

"Okay Colin, start when you hear the music." Drew said. I paid close attention, as this was my favorite game on the entire show. The famous music came on, and Colin started the game.

"Welcome to the 6 O'clock news at 3:47 a.m. I'm Sled Mudbuddle. In tomorrow's news, the price of lead dropped like a lead weight. Now to my co-anchor, Kenny Waterbottle." Colin said, the audience laughing.

"Thank you Sled…In other news…no…wait….you can't be real…" Chris mimicked rubbing his eyes. "No way…AHHHHHHH!" At this, he fell off of the stool backwards and acted like he was in shock.

"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED KENNY!" Ryan shouted in a Drew Carey impersonation. The screen cut to Drew, who was laughing so hard his face was redder than usual.

"Okay. This just in, Comedy Central has just announced that Kenny died mysteriously in his dressing room after watching Whose Line Is It Anyways. Now to the Sports with Chip Endale. Chip?" Colin said.

"Thank you." Wayne said, eyeing Colin suspiciously. "Now in yesterday's race, the giant squid beat the giant mutated octopus by 3.14 inches. And also, the Internet Mafia made a lot of money…you know about that, don't you Sled? Why don't you tell me how they knew which would win?"

"Ha ha…Thank you Chip." Colin whispered into the collar of his shirt before continuing. "Anyways, now for a look at the weather with Lester Hennington. Lester?"

"Yes, thank you. Today's weather is sunny, which is perfect weather for me to ask Ryan if he likes me. Yes, I love Ryan. I love him so much. I-" There was a buzzing noise coming from Drew's desk, the occupant of which was laughing and banging on the desk.

"Okay, let's move on to Scenes from a Hat. What we did is we gathered all the good suggestions up and put them in this hat." Drew said after everyone was back in their seats. I continued watching, interested. "The first one is…Things the Audience is thinking." Ryan was the first out.

"I wonder if everything he said about Drew is true." he said. Drew buzzed him off, and Colin walked out.

"Who the heck is Chris Sanders?" Colin said. Ryan walked back out again.

"Why won't that tall, hot man call me?" Again, he was buzzed off the stage.

"Why is Colin here? I thought this show was for funny people." came the next 'thought', from Wayne Brady. Drew reached into the hat again and pulled out a new slip of paper.

"Movie lines un-edited." Drew said. Chris walked onto the stage and cleared his throat.

"This is my potato-salad. Is little, and liquid, but good." he said, mocking his own line from the first Lilo and Stitch movie. I sure hope Lilo wasn't watching this right now…I doubt she'd get it.

"Luke, I am your second uncle." Ryan said, imitating Darth Vader. Apparently he decided to bring back an old favorite.

"HERE'S JOHNNY! In today's weather…" Colin said after Ryan had walked off the stage. Wayne was next.

"I find your lack of hair disturbing." he said in a Darth Vader impersonation. Drew reached back into the hat and pulled out another slip of paper.

"What Drew Carey is thinking right now." Drew said, laughing. Ryan was the first one out again.

"Oh my god, Ryan's looking at me…I forgot my toupee…I hope he doesn't notice." Ryan was buzzed off.

"Okay, don't go anywhere, we have more Whose Line Is It Anyways after the break!" Drew shouted before the station went to commercial. The phone in my room started ringing off the hook almost immediately.

"How'd your date with Lilo go?" Michelle asked almost as soon as I picked the phone up.

"Date?" I asked, blinking.

"Neither one of you were at the dance…what happened? Did you kiss?" she asked. I blinked. I couldn't say 'Nah, we were rescuing her pet alien's girlfriend from a whale-like alien.' That would sound stupid…and also I doubt she'd believe it anyways, despite her knowing that I occasionally dabbled in the art of fan fictions.

"I was there, but she wasn't, so I went looking for her…and no, we didn't kiss. And why did you wait till just now to call?" I asked, suspicious of something.

"No reason." she said innocently, right before hanging up. Something was up, but I couldn't figure out what. Marshmallow woke up from where she was sleeping on the bean-bag chair just long enough to give me a confused look.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 22. The rest of the show is in the next chapter…Irish Drinking Songs and that one where two translate what the other two are saying are the two last things, so heads up. Please review! 


	23. Another day, another chapter

Yes, new chapter here. Amazing, no? Anywho, before I forget, here be chapter…which one is this? Twenty-three? Yeah, that sounds about right. Anywho, I don't own Lilo and Stitch…oh, Who's Line will not be in this chapter...on to the chapter!

* * *

"Man, what did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself after Michelle hung up. Marshmallow was once again sleeping, so there was no point talking to her…well, there was less of a point than usual…I can't understand a single thing she tries to communicate anyways. I hit the record button on my TV and walked out of the house, trying to think. _'Okay…Michelle seems to know way too much…is she working for the CIA or something? Maybe Jumba…nah.'_ And this mental debate took place for about a half hour while I walked around town aimlessly. I bumped into something, only to find a palm tree blocking my path. But I was on a sidewalk…I knelt down to see how in the world it was growing out of solid concrete…there was a crack in the concrete like it had been broken from beneath really fast. So that registered one of two things…either someone has created super palm trees that grow underneath sidewalks, or an experiment might be loose. I got up and looked around, seeing if there was any experiment nearby. Oddly enough, there wasn't. For that matter, there was no one around. Then I registered the fact that there was a barbeque on the beach. That explained where everyone was. But something that I had mistaken for a bush took this moment to run off. "Hey, get back here!" And with that, I completely forgot about the aforementioned barbeque.

A little while later, I dragged the bush experiment to Jumba's ship in a crate, which was the only thing I could find to carry it in. "Man, for a bush, you're heavy." I said to the bush. It just made a hissing noise and tried again to get out of the crate. I set the crate down by the loading ramp of Jumba's ship and put a few rocks on top, mainly to keep the crate where it was, but also so that if Gantu came by, he'd think it was just a crate with junk inside. Well, that was my guess as to what he might think. "Hey Jumba, one of your experiments wants to see you." I called. Jumba came out from behind something that was covered in a tarp, covered in oil and something green. Probably antifreeze.

"Ahhh…where is being experiment?" he asked, looking around. I shrugged and pointed at the crate.

"It should be in there…that's where I put it anyways. It might have escaped…can bushes escape from crates?" I asked.

"I am remembering early bush experiment, but no, it was not good at escaping…was designed to create thick forests to hide commandos in." Jumba said, laughing. "Am forgetting which number it was. Oh well."

"Well, I'll let Lilo worry about that…as far as where it's 'true place' thingy is, maybe with the logging company so they don't have to cut down the jungle…" I thought out loud. Jumba looked at me with an expression I can't really read.

"You are being almost as good as little girl at finding one true place." He said. I just shrugged.

The next day, which was again not a school day (apparently there is a teacher in-service day every week), I popped by Lilo's house to see if she was home. Oddly enough, she was on the front porch, working on something I really couldn't see from the bottom of the porch. Whatever it was, she didn't know I was there….so being very careful, I went around to a side set of stairs to the porch and walked up behind her, thinking about how I should scare her.

* * *

Okay, sorry it's such a short chapter…more of a filler one, really. But I have been busy on dA…I'll put the link in my profile. Please review! 


End file.
